Alternate Eclipse: A RWBY Story
by LordDeadwing
Summary: An alternate take on Kai Eclipse's life after being betrayed by his Digidestined family. Now a citizen of Vale, Kai will become a huntsman and will participate in life at Beacon academy and possibly help save the world from a few threats that may or may not exist. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Kai walked down a street alone at midnight. If someone saw a seven year old boy such as himself walking down a street late at night they might have thought something was wrong, but Kai didn't really care, he just wanted to be as far away from his 'parents' as possible. Just a week ago, the four Digimon Sovereign had delivered word a prophecy to the original digidestined, the prophecy stated that Impmon would become a Demon Lord and corrupt Kai to evil because of his Crest of Darkness. It wasn't enough that they had deleted Impmon in front of him, they had also smashed his digivice and started treating him like a criminal because he had tried to stop them from killing Impmon. They said that his defense of 'the enemy' proved that he was already corrupted. And so, Kai had decided enough was enough and ran away from the family that betrayed him.

The only family members that Kai had felt bad running from were his twin sister: Hikaru, and his Uncle Tai. His so called parents: Kari and TK and everyone else in the original group could go to hell for all Kai cared. Feeling something wet drop onto his hand, Kai looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. As he continued walking he glance in the window of a convenience store and saw his reflection staring back at him. Kai had pale skin and wore a gray jacket over a black tank top along with a pair of black jeans and his hiking boots that he had been planning on wearing into the Digital World until, last week happened. The smashed digivice was strung around Kai's neck along with his crest. Kai had blonde hair like TK's and for some reason he had been born with silver eyes but nobody could figure out why. Sighing, Kai decided to walk into the alley besides the store and take a break there. As he sat down Kai couldn't help but clench his fists in sadness and anger.

"I just wish I was anywhere but here" Kai said through gritted teeth. The world around Kai seemed to come to a stand still, the rain stopped falling, the rats in the alley had been immobilized and there was no sound except for Kai breathing. Once Kai noticed these things, he stood up and looked around, finding nothing he was about to sit back down when he heard two people walking up to him. One of them looked to be made out of gold, he was wearing a white suit with a black striped pattern running vertically down the pant legs. The second person appeared to be made out of a solid shadow, he wore a black suit with a white striped pattern running vertically down the pant legs. The golden one had deer antlers coming out of his head while the shaded one had rams horns.

"Are you sure you wish for a change?" The shaded one asked

"Yes" Kai answered "I feel bad about leaving Tai and Hikaru but honestly, what do I have to look forward to here? How long until they doubt me and betray me all because of the stupid sovereign? I want to be somewhere else, I want a new life."

"Very well" the golden one spoke up "We do have a place in mind to where we can send you, but you must understand that the past always has a way of turning up when you least expect it to."

"You must also agree to follow your instincts and never doubt yourself, there is a conflict that will soon come into play on Remnant, one you will be a part of if you agree to go, and victory will not be possible if you have a weak will." the shaded one commented

"Conflict?" Kai asked starting to get confused

"You will come to know it in time" the golden one said "for now though, all you would need to do is live your life until the conflict began. Although given your heritage, you'll almost certainly choose to become a huntsman."

"Huntsman?" Kai asked

"We cannot explain it all to you now, the only reason we can be here offering this to you now is because of those eyes of yours, but the rulers of you Digital World, these Sovereigns will soon notice our presence. We need your answer" the shaded one stated. Kai thought about this for a moment, it sounded sketchy sure, but not only would he get a new life like he wanted, he would get to help people and prove both the Sovereign and his parents wrong about him. Smiling at the thought Kai looked up.

"I accept" the words left his mouth confidently

"Very well" The golden one nodded "You will have no memory of this conversation, you will remember the betrayal, the death of your partner, the fact that you are in a new world, and everything else though. Your memory of this talk in particular will return when we choose for it to do so."

"I understand" Kai nodded back as a flash of light filled the alleyway and time resumed, leaving no trace of the three figures.

Kai woke up in an alleyway as he heard a police siren sound. Standing up and looking at the cop car that had just pulled over, Kai saw two police officers in uniform walking towards him. One of them was definitely human while the second had a wolf's tail. Kai made a note to learn more about this world later as the cops stopped in front of him.

"Hello young man" the human said "Why are you out alone so late?"

"Uh" Kai blanked realizing that he didn't really have a good story

"We got a call from a concerned business owner that you were out here all alone past midnight." the man with the wolf tail said "why aren't you home?"

"Well, I don't actually have one" Kai said worrying that he might be in trouble

"That won't do" the human sighed "A kid like you shouldn't be on the streets, do you mind coming to the station until we can figure something out for you?"

"Okay" Kai replied sighing in relief at realizing he wasn't in any trouble, as they made their way to the car, Kai took note of the identification on the vehicle. _City of Vale: Police Department Car # 007_. Shrugging at the mild Bond reference, Kai got into the car and the group drove off to the station.

Summer Rose stood inside the Vale Police Station at seven in the morning awaiting her paycheck. As a huntress, she had taken a bounty to capture a contract killer that had been operating inside the city. The said criminal was now in a holding cell awaiting trial. Summer took a look around the station and was surprised to see a seven year old boy sleeping on a bench with a small blue blanket draped over him.

"Okay, Mrs. Rose" the Vale Police Chief said as he walked up to her "Here is you pay for apprehending that scoundrel, I doubt we'll need you in court, but should a testimony be necessary we will ask for your help."

"Thank you" Summer nodded with a smile before turning to the boy "Chief, who is that boy?"

"He is a homeless child a couple of officers found last night" the chief sighed "Says his name is Kai, we've run a blood test and a fingerprint test but we haven't found anything on him. It's almost as if he didn't exist before today."

"Oh" Summer said feeling sorry for the boy "What's going to happen to him?"

"We'll wait for definitive results to come back, but if we haven't found anything he'll just have to go to the Orphanage." the Chief said

"You mean the underfunded shelter for children who have lost their families to the Grimm?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow

"The council can't spare any funds Summer, you know that" the Chief stated

"When will those results get back?" Summer sighed

"Later today, probably around 2 pm" the Chief shrugged "Why?"

"No reason" Summer chuckled "I'm gonna head home and have a chat with my husband"

"Your going to try to adopt the boy, aren't you?"

"Possibly, depends on what Taiyang thinks"

"I won't stop you, just make sure you aren't rushing into this." the Chief said in reply causing Summer to nod and exit the building.

Summer and Taiyang walked into the police station together around 1:45 pm. They had a long talk and in the end decided to take the boy in, they had always wanted a son and they both knew how much both Ruby and Yang would love having a brother, besides, after Taiyang's experience growing up in the Orphanage, they didn't want the boy to have to go there if they could avoid it. They found Kai inside of the chief's office and were entering around the same time as the two officers that had found him last night. Looking up from where Kai sat the Chief smirked

"Summer" he began "you and your husband are early"

"Actually sir" the wolf tailed officer said "The report came back early, these two are right on time." with that, he handed a manila folder to the Chief who looked inside before letting out a sigh.

"Nothing" the Chief chuckled "I can't say I'm surprised, there's plenty of people that come to Vale without documentation, it's much harder to keep records outside of the Kingdom's after all. But, you are definitely the youngest example to ever come through here." the Chief smiled as he looked at Kai "Do you have any parents?"

"I used to" Kai sighed glad that he had been able to create a partial truth to give to these people, he was afraid they would hate him too if they knew everything about him, not to mention that they would call him crazy and probably place him in a mental institution "they kicked me out, said I wasn't what they were looking for. I don't know how I got here, I honestly just woke up around the same time as these officers found me." Everyone in the room was horrified at hearing that some kid probably had to brave Grimm infested wilderness just because his parents didn't want him.

"I'm sorry to hear that" the Chief said "the important thing is that you're here, safe and sound. Not sure how, but let's not look a gift horse in the tooth." The Chief stood up and walked around to the front of his desk before leaning back on it. "Well, you've got two options kid." The Chief began "Option A: you can go to an Orphanage, it's underfunded, undermanned, and in a rough part of the city but at least you would have a place to stay. Or Option B: This couple that's here with us are a pair of respected hunters that have a small family out in Patch, the woman, Summer, was completing an assignment earlier today and asked about you after seeing you sleeping on that bench and she and her husband Taiyang have both expressed an interest in adopting you. If you are willing, you can go with them and be a part of their family. What do you think?" Kai began to think about it, there were plenty of downsides to going to the orphanage and while he was afraid that he would be betrayed again if someone uncovered his full story, he also wanted to help people and he felt that being raised in a hunter family would give him the best opportunity to do that. Still, Kai's nervousness and fears nearly got the best of him and he almost was about to choose the orphanage until he heard a voice in his head. _Trust your instincts_ the voice instructed, taking a breath Kai made his choice. He turned to face Summer and Taiyang, they were both surprised to see that he had silver eyes like Summer's and nearly laughed as they saw his blonde hair making him look like Taiyang.

"Do you really want me?" he asked

"Yeah, it'll be great' Summer said with a smile

"We'd never turn you away" Taiyang said with a chuckle

"Okay then" the chief clapped his hands before rubbing them "I had a feeling you would choose this, now there is one more choice you have to make, will you take on one of their last names or will you pick a new one for yourself?"

"They have different last names?" Kai asked

"Yup" Summer said "my last name is Rose and my husband's last name is Xiao-Long, neither one of us wanted to abandon our names so we decided to keep them after we married."

"You can pick one of ours if you'd like, or you can come up with one of your own" Taiyang said

"Well, how about Eclipse?" Kai asked

"Eclipse huh?" Summer asked

"It just feels right" Kai nodded

"Okay then" the Chief said taking notes down on his pad "You are now Kai Eclipse, adopted son of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao-Long. I just need all three of you to sign these papers and you can leave when ready." the family all signed the documents and said goodbye to the police officers before leaving the station and returning home to begin the next chapter of their lives.

**For everyone that's reading one of my fanfics for the first time, welcome. For everyone who's been reading Darkus Eclipse and The Fiend War, don't worry, those stories are still happening, this is just a alternate version of Darkus Eclipse, only instead of getting involved in a game for the fate of multiple worlds, Kai Eclipse is going to become a huntsman and live through the plot of RWBY with all of the main characters and maybe even cause a few changes, maybe there will be a side-story or two for this one as well, maybe more digidestined and digimon will get involved, I don't know yet, but we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading, feel free to review, comment, and question at your leisure. Have a good night, the next chapter of The Fiend War will come out within the next five days, see you later. **


	2. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and Kai Eclipse

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and Kai Eclipse**

Kai knew without doubt that he had made the right choice once he met his two new sisters. They both had happily accepted him as their brother, Yang Xiao-Long was the same age as Kai and could easily be described as a firecracker with her short temper, excitable spirit and also for the fact that her eyes glowed bright red whenever she got angry. Ruby Rose was five at the time and reminded Kai of Hikaru greatly with her caring personality and desire to help others, not to mention a sweet tooth that would put any in training digimon's to shame.

Kai immediately began learning whatever he could about this new world he found himself on and was startled by just how different it was from Earth. Earth had over 100 countries with varying cultures as well as a total population of around seven billion people, whereas Remnant only had 4 official Kingdoms, Menagerie, and a handful of villages out in the wilderness totaling a population of around 300 million humans and faunus alike. What really alarmed Kai however was the reason why there was such a monumental difference in civilization, the Creatures of Grimm. They were monstrosities easily described as Darkness Incarnate that only had one purpose, destruction. He learned that it wouldn't be strange at all for a village to disappear in the middle of the night due to Grimm, and that travelers in between the kingdoms died due to them all the time, along with the even more alarming fact that the Grimm were, apparently, attracted to negative emotions. Kai thanked his lucky stars that he had ended up behind the walls of Vale as the emotions he felt at the time of his arrival would've made him fresh meat for the Grimm if he had been outside of a protected area.

Kai learned about Huntsmen and Huntresses like his new parents, and how they were able to fight the Grimm. First there was Dust, supernatural energy in physical form either as crystals or as well dust (go figure). Through Dust, Hunters had the ability to wield to powers of nature itself against the Grimm, there was lightning dust, fire dust, wind dust, gravity dust (apparently) and many more. And then there was Aura, somehow people had figured out how to tap into their souls and use it not only as a defense mechanism, but as a method to enhance speed, strength, mental clarity, and eventually unlock a unique ability. Which brings us to Semblances, to put it simply, a semblance is someone's personal super power. Semblances come in an even larger variety than dust variants, for instance Kai and his siblings could often see their parents sparring whenever one of them wasn't on a mission and saw that Taiyang could use his semblance to manipulate the earth beneath him while Summer could create almost anything using white rose petals.

About a year after Kai had arrived he and Yang both celebrated their eight birthdays, since none of them knew when Kai's birthday was, Yang just suggested that they have it at the same time. And so on the Friday the 13th of August, they had their first birthday together, it was also the day when Kai met his new uncle, Qrow Branwen. Qrow was surprised to see another kid living with Summer and Taiyang, after having the situation explained to him, Qrow gladly accepted Kai as well and they had a nice day together, but for all the good happening it was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

Six months after the last birthday, Ruby turned six and a party was thrown for her. Qrow was busy on a mission so he couldn't make it but sent his best wishes to his niece. As the party neared its end, Summer received an urgent phone call from her contact in the Kingdom's Hunter League, there was a village about a weeks walk from Patch that was under siege from bandits and it was only a matter of time before the Grimm rushed in. Taiyang remained at home to watch the kids while Summer boarded a bullhead as quickly as she could to try and help those people. It wouldn't be until several days later that they heard the news. By the time Summer and several other Huntsmen had arrived, the bandits were long gone, and the village was nothing more than a smoldering ruin overrun with a small horde of Grimm varying from small and young to old and large. After scanning for the aura readings of any survivors and finding none, the bullhead turned around and they flew back, about halfway there the team was ambushed by a swarm of Nevermores, their bullhead was brought down, killing the pilot instantly, Summer and her team tried to fight their way back to Vale, they had almost made it to Patch when a horde of Grimm cut them off. Most of the hunters were surprised, but Summer simply looked angry and muttered something about the Queen taking advantage, whatever that meant. Seeing that the Aura levels of her fellow hunters had zeroed out while she still had half of hers, Summer covered her fellow hunters while they retreated to safety, sadly, against so many Grimm, Summer didn't stand a chance. The others made it to safety, but Summer was gone just like the village she had set out to save.

The family was devastated when they heard the news, Taiyang just froze up and was in a state of shock, Yang was left constantly crying, Kai would often weep as well while trying to comfort Yang and Ruby, speaking of the six year old girl, she was still so innocent that she didn't really understand why her mother wasn't coming home. They were left in a constant daze for the following year, insurance and donations helped them while they recovered.

Meanwhile, another terrifying event occured, Yang had overheard a conversation between Qrow and Taiyang which led her to discover that Summer wasn't her birth mother, and that her birth mother, Raven Branwen, had abandoned the family shortly after Yang was born. Desperate for answers Yang made a stupid choice that would've meant the end of her life and Ruby's if it hadn't been for sheer dumb luck. One day, after coming home from the library, Kai discovered a note from Yang explaining that she had taken Ruby and they were looking for Raven. Kai immediately went into the study where Qrow and Taiyang were having another one of their talks, at first they were upset at him for interrupting until he showed them the note. Qrow left immediately while Taiyang immediately began to prepare a first aid kit with Kai's help. Luckily, Qrow had caught up with the sisters just in time and brought them home safely. After patching up Yang's cuts and bruises and making sure Ruby wasn't hurt, Yang was suitably lectured for her actions but wasn't really punished, at the end of the day, they felt she had learned her lesson and were just glad that she had survived.

If anything good came out of that day, it was that it had snapped Taiyang out of his stupor, he had never neglected them and he would talk with them whenever they felt up to it, but he didn't know just how affected they were until this happened. After confirming that they in fact wanted to be hunters, he and Qrow unlocked their auras and began training them in basic self defense. By the time Yang and Kai were twelve and about to formally begin their education at Signal Academy, all three of them had figured out their semblances. Yang could absorb the force and strength from attacks and hit back twice as hard, also if she got angry enough she would be covered in fire and would rage whoever made her upset. Ruby's semblance was similar to her mothers in that it manifested in the form of rose petals, Ruby could use red rose petals as speed boosts to outmaneuver her opponents. Kai was kind of a multi-purpose semblance involving Shadow Manipulation. He could hide and move inside of shadows, making it so he could sneak up on almost anyone, he could also construct shields and various weapons out of shadows to act as a backup in a fight, and he could even absorb shadows around him to strengthen him. Everyone felt he was either a prodigy or over powered because of how his Semblance was evolving and growing this quickly, but honestly, Kai had a feeling that he was being empowered by his crest to reach those levels. He still hadn't told the full story to his family, he just couldn't think of a way to do it without sounding crazy.

Entrance into Signal Academy also led to them building their own weapons. Yang had built herself a pair of shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica, basically they were bracelets which could mechashift into their true form and were used in cohesion with Yang's strengths as a brawler. Kai's weapon was inspired by Qrow's, only instead of it being a Scythe-Sword-Railgun, Kai's weapon was a Sword-Daggers-Assault Rifle, he called it Nightshade and spent as much time practicing with it as he did studying in the library leading him to be the top of his class at Signal and all but guaranteeing his spot at Beacon once he turned seventeen. Once Ruby was old enough to start at Signal, she built a Scythe-Sniper Rifle combination weapon that she named Crescent Rose, and proved to be well, more than a little fond of weaponry.

Time continued to pass by and sure enough, at the age of seventeen, both Kai and Yang applied to Beacon, took the entrance exam, and made it into the school's initiation without too much trouble. Yang was busy working on her motorcycle while Kai and Ruby both decided to buy some dust at their favorite shop _From Dust till Dawn_. The two of them took their time as always, just browsing the stock and thinking about what they could work with. Kai briefly mused back on the past eight years and was overall satisfied with things. Summer's death was a nightmare for all of them, but other than that, things were wonderful for the family. He glanced over to Ruby who hadn't changed much, she still wore the hood that Summer gave her for her sixth birthday everywhere while making sure it was extended when necessary, and she still had an overly optimistic outlook on life while trying to help people. Besides the hood, Ruby wore a black leather outfit with red highlights along with a combat skirt that matched along with a pair of combat boots, she kept Crescent Rose on her like always. Kai himself wore a metallic silver bomber's jacket over a black tank top along with some leather pants of his own and a new pair of combat boots he had requisitioned after he aced the Beacon entrance exam, Nightshade was draped across his back ready to be used in defense if needed. \

After looking around for a few more minutes, Kai went to the restroom while Ruby began listening to music to pass the time. About two minutes later, a man with ginger hair wearing a bowler's hat and a white trench coat wielding a cane and smoking a cigar, entered the shop along with four men clad in stereotypical mafia outfits, these people approached the shopkeep who was feeling nervous as he recognized the man who led the group.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the man asked as one of his goons pulled a gun on the shopkeep who held up his hands in terror

"Please" the shopkeep began "just take my Lien and leave"

"Calm down" the man soothed "We're not here for your money" turning to his goons he issued an order "grab the dust". They all went to the different ends of the store stealing dust, the goon who was holding up the Shopkeep plopped a crate on his counter and ordered the old man to start putting crystals inside. It didn't take long for one of the goons to see Ruby, skimming through a weapons magazine with her music playing.

"Alright kid" the goon ordered pulling out a sword "hands where I can see them" seeing that she wasn't listening the guard sneered "hey, do you have a death wish?" the goon demanded as he walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder drawing her attention before he motioned for her to take off the headphones.

"Yes?" Ruby asked

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the guard repeated

"Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!" the guard all but shrieked

"Oh" Ruby replied before she sent him flying back to the front of the store, one of the other goons rushed her way and leveled a gun at her

"Freeze!" the new goon ordered, causing him to be thrown out the storefront window with her jumping out after him and dramatically pulling out her scythe and twirling it around as the man and his goons stared at her.

"Okay" the man said "get her" he ordered causing the three other goons to attack her. Twirling around and spinning her scythe in dizzying motions while maneuvering away from gunfire, Ruby easily defeated them all. "Worth every cent, truly they were" the man rolled his eyes as he took another puff from his cigar. "Well Red, it has been quite the eventful evening" he began as sirens could be heard in the distance "and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." the man dropped his cigar and stamped it out as he pointed the bottom of his cane at Ruby. A set of crosshairs popped up at the end of the cane and as he was about to fire at Ruby, Kai leapt out of the man's shadow and slashed Nightshade across his back sending the criminal leader flying away.

"Ruby!" Kai yelled rushing over to her "are you alright?" as she nodded they both saw the criminal climbing up the fire escape of a neighboring building.

"You ok if we go after him?" Ruby asked the shopkeep who gave them a nod before they rushed off and used their semblances to quickly follow him to the roof, once they reached the top they pulled their weapons on him.

"Stop!" Kai ordered as his weapon shifted into it's assault rifle form while Ruby simply held her scythe at the ready. The man mumbled something under his breath as a bullhead appeared over the building and opened for the man, as he climbed in he pulled a fire dust crystal of of his pocket and threw it down while yelling

"End of the line kids!" he pulled up his cane and fired on the crystal causing it to explode not noticing either Kai grabbing Ruby and pulling her into the shadows with him or the new combatant placing up an energy field. As the smoke cleared the man stopped laughing as Kai pulled himself and Ruby out of the shadows while a woman with her head in a bun who looked to be a teacher waved a riding crop in her hand causing dust shards to rain on the bullhead. The man ran deeper into the bullhead and everyone could hear him announce that there was a huntress. Moments later, a woman dressed in red and yellow with her face obscured came to the entrance and began throwing fire at the group. The huntress deflected it as the woman in red held her hand out causing the ground beneath the huntress to heat up before exploding, leaping out of the way, the huntress used dust from the destroyed part of the roof to form a concrete spike before throwing it at the woman who blasted it to pieces with her fire. Seeing an opportunity, both Kai and Ruby began shooting at the woman in the bullhead who simply blocked their bullets before waving her hand, causing the ground beneath the group to heat up giving them just barely enough time to dodge away as the explosion went off. Once they recovered, the bullhead was long gone.

"Your a huntress" Ruby said in awe looking at the huntress who helped them "can I have your autograph?" Ruby then asked ignoring the look of annoyance on the older womans face.

Half an hour later the three of them were inside of an interrogation room at the police station with Kai and Ruby sitting behind the table while the huntress paced in front of them wielding her riding crop in one hand, and a tablet in the other.

"I hope the two of you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly" she began

"With all due respect, we were defending ourselves and the shopkeep during the robbery" Kai pointed out

"Yeah, they started it" Ruby stated

"If it were up to me, the two of you would be sent home with a pat on your back, and a slap on the wrist" the huntress stated smacking her riding crop down on the table, "but there is someone who would like to meet you" she sighed and moving over as a man dressed in a tuxedo with a green cowl around the neck of the green button up he wore underneath the tux, he had brown eyes and silver hair and was carrying a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose and Kai Eclipse" he began walking up to them "the two of you have silver eyes"

"What?" Kai asked confused while Ruby just tilted her head, there clarifying question would remain unanswered as the huntress began playing footage from earlier

"You two appeared to be highly skilled, where did you learn to do this?" he asked them

"Signal Academy" Ruby answered

"They taught you to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, or him how to travel through shadows?" the man asked

"One teacher for me, the shadows thing is just Kai's semblance, part of it anyway" Ruby said

"I see" the man musaed as he set down the cookies causing Ruby to practically pounce on them "Your brothers abilities are admittedly unique, however I have seen one other Scythe user with your skill before Miss Rose, a dusty old crow."

"Dat mi uncrr" Ruby mumbled with a mouth full of cookies

"She said your talking about our Uncle Qrow" Kai translated with a chuckle as Ruby cleared her throat

"Yeah, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before his lessons and now I'm all like-" Ruby then proceeded to make karate noises while pantomiming chops and kicks

"So I've noticed" the man chuckled while the huntress rolled her eyes "and what are you in particular doing at Signal, I know your brother has graduated and has been admitted into Beacon, so why you?"

"Well, like my siblings, I want to be a huntress" Ruby stated

"You want to fight the Grimm?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup" Ruby replied "I only have two years left at Signal then I plan on applying to Beacon, as you know Kai and our sister Yang are starting their this year and we're all training. I'm doing it so I can help people, our parents always taught us to help others and I thought, might as well make a career out of it, and being a hunter is just cool and awesome you know?!" Ruby asked/yelled earning a dry look from the huntress and a smirk from the man

"Do you know who I am, Miss Rose?" he asked earning a nod from her

"Your Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon" she replied

"Hello" Ozpin said with a hand wave "so you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything" Ruby nodded, Ozpin looked at the huntress who sighed before responding to the girl

"Alright"

"What?" Ruby and Kai asked at the same Kai

"Mr. Eclipse, you don't mind Miss Rose joining you and Miss Xiao-Long early do you?" Ozpin asked

"Of course not, sir" Kai smiled "Yang and I would both love to have her along"

"It's settled then" Ozpin nodded before leaving and having the huntress let Kai and Ruby go home.

One week later, Kai was left chuckling as Yang grabbed Ruby in a massive bear hug. The three siblings were currently aboard an airship en route to Beacon Academy.

"I'm so glad my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me and my brother, this is the best day ever!" Yang yelled out in excitement

"Please stop" Ruby gasped out, Yang giggled as she let her sister go

"But I'm so proud of you" Yang declared

"As am I" Kai spoke up "Everyone at Beacon is going to think that your amazing"

"The bee's knees" Yang agreed

"But I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby sighed

"Aren't you excited?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow

"Of course I am Kai, it's just that I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people thinking that I'm just all special or anything."

"But you are special" Yang argued as a news report flared to life cutting off their conversation, on the screen a picture of the criminal leader displayed.

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal: Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities, if any of you see this man, please report him to the authorities, back to you Lisa" the unseen reporter said causing Roman's picture to vanish and be replaced with a Mistralian-born news anchor named Lisa Lavender.

"Thank you, Cyril" Lisa began "In other news, last nights Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony, the once peaceful group has now disrupt-" the news was cut off as a holo-projection of the huntress from the police station appeared

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" she began

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You all have the honor of attending this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it will be your job to uphold it, you have all demonstrated the courage necessary for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide the training necessary to protect the people of Remnant." The holo-projection shut off and the shutters on the airship rolled up revealing a view of Vale and Signal as the flight continued. Everyone aboard was astonished, except for a young man with blonde hair who had motion sickness and ran to the bathroom, only to be too late as he accidentally puked all over Yang's shoes causing the brawler to chase after him furious for the rest of the trip.

**I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review, comment, and question at your Leisure!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

As the airship landed at the Beacon Academy docks, the potential students began to disembark onto the campus of Beacon. Kai had seen pictures of course, but somehow looking at the Beacon grounds in person was an entirely different experience for him. The 'courtyard' was better described as a small park with large patches of freshly mown grass surrounding a spider-web array of cobblestone walking paths. Benches could be seen underneath the various trees and to the side of small ponds as well. Archways set at specific points would lead to different parts of the courtyard or onto the campus proper, meanwhile the blonde guy from the ship was once again vomiting. Fortunately he had the control and timing to do it in a trash can. Ruby gasped in awe at the campus as Kai and Yang took a breath of fresh air.

"The view of Vale was good, but seeing Beacon up close is just better, you know?" Kai asked

"Yep" Yang nodded as Ruby began to gush as some students began passing them by

"Oh, that kids got a collapsible staff. Oh and is that a fire sword?" Ruby began to drool and run after them as Yang held her back.

"Easy there" Yang instructed "leave those kids alone"

"Yeah, those are only weapons after all" Kai commented

"ONLY WEAPONS?!" Ruby yelled with her arms up "Our weapons are an extension of our souls, a part of us"

"Well, don't you like your own weapon?" Kai asked

"Yeah, just geek out over your scythe Rubes" Yang said

"I love Crescent Rose" Ruby sighed as she handled said weapon "I just like seeing different weapons, it's like meeting new people, only better."

"Well, you'll need to make some friends that can actually talk to you if you want to be successful sis" Kai lectured

"Yeah, you've gotta make some new friends here" Yang said

"But why would I need friends if I have you guys here?" Ruby asked

"Well, my friends are actually here right now so bye" Yang called out as she joined a big group of other people

"Did she just ditch us?" Ruby huffed

"Well, it is a new school year, and she and her group are probably excited to be here." Kai pointed out

"Are you gonna run off with your friends?" Ruby asked sounding a little stressed

"Nope, they didn't even make it into Beacon, failed the test you see. They actually took it pretty well, apparently they weren't really dead set on becoming huntsmen and huntresses anyway. I heard that a few of them were going into culinary school while my ex-girlfriend decided to enter the police academy so she could stay close to home." Kai explained

"Oh, that's nice" Ruby said

"Besides" Kai continued "even if they were here it doesn't change the fact that all of your friends are at Signal, so how could I leave you alone without any friends to help you out?"

"Thanks bro" Ruby smiled as she and Kai continued walking

"No problem, we sho-" Kai was cut off as a white cart full of luggage hit into his side and dropped him to the ground.

"Kai, you ok?" Ruby asked as she helped him up

"Yeah, just didn't see this coming." Kai replied as a white haired girl wearing a dress and high heels came from behind the cart and gasped at the mess of luggage and dust vials caused by the incident.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily 'Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could've just caused?"

"Good to see your okay too" Kai deadpanned at the girl

"What?" she exclaimed "are you brain dead or something?"

"I'm not the one who piled luggage so high on a cart that I couldn't see where I was going." Kai pointed out

"Do you not have eyes?" the girl continued "I can't be expected to halt myself because you were too much of a dunce to move out of the way"

"Take that back" Ruby demanded as she tripped on a vial of fire dust, the girl grabbed the vial as Ruby fell on her back.

"Don't touch this" the girl hissed as Ruby stood back up "this is dust, you know: light, fire, energy!" as the girl spoke she began shaking the vial causing Kai to notice with some amusement that the girl berating them had forgotten to check the seal on the vial, and sure enough, it was loose and bits of dust were flying out of it as the girl shook it. Sighing in exasperation, Kai did the only thing he could do to stop an accident. He grabbed the girl by her wrist and made her stop shaking. "Who do you think you are to lay a hand on me, boy" the girl demanded

"I'm the one who noticed that your vial of dust isn't properly sealed, unless you want to trigger an explosion I suggest you seal this vial before you try to blame my sister and I for something that is entirely your fault princess." Kai seethed with a glare causing the girl to flinch as she hurriedly sealed the vial.

"It's heiress actually" a new voice joined in, the three of them turned to see a girl wearing black and white with a bow on top of her head approaching them with a book in her hand. "Her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the most powerful and resourceful industry of energy and weaponry on Remnant."

"Finally, some recognition" Weiss boasted as the newcomer fixed her own glare on the heiress

"The same company known for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" Weiss gasped and sputtered at this description

"Need some ice for that burn princess?" Kai chuckled as Weiss huffed and walked away

"So" Ruby said "Wha-" her question was cut off as the newcomer was walking away from them as well. Ruby sighed and sat down on the ground

"Cheer up sis, I think we're past the worst of things" Kai said as he pulled her up

"You guys okay?" the siblings turned around to see the same blonde kid from the ship

"Yep" Kai nodded as Ruby snickered

"Aren't you that kid who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as they began walking together

"Look" the blonde kid sighed "motion sickness is a much more common issue than people let on"

"Sorry" Ruby said "Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind"

"Oh yeah, well if this guy hadn't been there you probably would've sneezed and then we could've called you Crater Face." the boy countered pointing at Kai who rolled his eyes as the exchange

"Any explosion and or disintegration would've been entirely Weiss' fault" Ruby stated

"Well my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." the boy, now Jaune, replied

"Do they really?" Kai asked

"Yeah, or at least that's what my mom always says" Jaune chuckled, they remained quiet for a moment until Ruby spoke up.

"So, I have this" she said pulling out Crescent Rose in it's scythe form which was almost twice her own height

"Whoa" Jaune gasped while Kai looked upset about something

"Damn it, now I owe Yang 50 Lien" Kai sighed

"What?" Ruby asked

"Yang and I made a bet on how long it would take you to show off your weapon in a conversation with someone you had never met before and I just lost" Kai explained

"You made a bet against me?" Ruby exclaimed

"First of all, nothing was against you, just what you would do. Secondly, I thought you could go a few minutes before bringing weaponry up."

"How long did Ya-"

"Less than 45 seconds and you're reveal of Crescent Rose was on exactly the 44th second of this conversation starting." Kai finished causing Ruby to sigh as Jaune chuckled at the antics between them

"So, what exactly is Crescent Rose?" Jaune asked

"Well, it's a Scythe and a fully customized sniper rifle" Ruby replied

"Wha?" Jaune asked

"It's also a gun" Ruby clarified as Kai began to laugh

"How about we introduce who WE are before this bit continues" Kai commented causing Ruby to blush in embarrassment as she realized that they hadn't introduced themselves to Jaune.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ruby Rose" Ruby said

"Kai Eclipse" Kai nodded towards Jaune

"So, what weapon do you have Kai?" Jaune asked as he shook their hands

"I call it Nightshade" Kai said as he brought the weapon out in it's daggers form, bringing the daggers together by their hilt, he demonstrated how they became a sword and an assault rifle as well.

"Cool" Jaune replied as he was impressed by both of their weapons

"What weapon do you have?" Ruby asked

"Yes!" Kai cheered

"Do I want to know what you won?" Ruby asked with a sigh

"Well, there was a bet I made with Dad for how long it would take you to ask someone else about their weapon and I won 150 Lien just now, I thought it would take about two minutes and it did, he thought you wouldn't last the first 30 seconds." Kai explained causing Ruby to groan as Jaune just laughed before answering Ruby's question

"Well, I have this sword and shield" Jaune said as he pulled them out

"Oh, and what do they do?" Ruby asked

"Well, the shield collapses and can be used as a sheath so if I get tired of carrying the sword, I can just put it away and use it later."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same" Kai asked

"Yeah it does" Jaune sighed

"Well, I guess I did go overboard when designing my weapon:" Ruby said

"You made that?" Jaune asked

"Everyone at Signal makes their own weapons, I made Nightshade there." Kai nodded

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked

"No, my family has used this weapon for generations ever since the Great War" Jaune said

"Sounds like there is a lot of history in your weapon" Kai commented "You must be proud"

"Yeah, not everyone has an appreciation for the classics these days" Ruby agreed

"Yep" Jaune replied with a smile "the classics" the group continued to chat for a few minutes before entering the auditorium.

"Hey guys!" Yang called out to Ruby and Kai "I saved you a spot over here"

"Well" Kai said "that's our que"

"See ya later Jaune" Ruby said as she and Kai went to join Yang, Yang gave her siblings a smile as they arrived.

"Having a good first day?" she asked innocently

"You mean after you ditched us?" Kai and Ruby deadpanned at the same time

"And I almost exploded?" Ruby added

"Yikes, melt down already?" Yang chuckled

"More like some spoiled brat whining over an obscene amount of luggage, seriously I'm willing to bet my winnings that most of what she carries in those cases is piles of Lien." Kai sighed and then noticed Ruby turning pale "she's right behind me isn't she?" receiving a nod from Ruby he turned around to see Weiss fuming.

"You have some nerve!" Weiss yelled out at him

"At least I take responsibility for myself princess" Kai spat back

"Ok, how about we take a breath and start over" Yang suggested as she got in between Weiss and Kai

"Yeah" Ruby agreed 'Hi Weiss, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies"

"Yeah, and try on clothes, and paint our nails, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there" Weiss sarcastically agreed while pointing at Jaune who seemed to hear her

"Really?" Ruby asked

"No" Weiss deadpanned, Kai was about to say something when feedback from a microphone could be heard, everyone turned to the stage and saw Ozpin standing to make a speech with Glynda by his side.

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin began "You have all come from around the world to this academy, you wish to hone your skills, learn your lessons, and then dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look around, and all I see is wasted energy, a sense of purpose, you assume knowledge will free you of this. Your time here at Beacon will show that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin finished, he walked off stage and Glynda took over

"Tonight you will gather in the Ballroom and sleep there, initiation is first thing in the morning so it is in your best interest to get plenty of rest" Glynda said before she also stepped off of the stage.

"Ozpin seemed off" Ruby commented

"Like he wasn't even there" Kai agreed

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune said to Weiss who facepalmed at his misunderstanding

Later that night, all of the potential students were in the Ballroom, setting up sleeping bags and preparing for bed.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang declared as she laid next to Ruby

"I think Kai's the only boy that dad would approve of" Ruby pointed out

"Well I approve of all the boys" Yang purred as she looked over the boys, only to have her thoughts interrupted at the sight of Jaune wearing a onesie. "Uh" she sighed

"What are you writing?" Kai asked as he came over from his spot on the boys side of the Ballroom and saw Ruby writing something

"Just a letter to my friends at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how I'm doing" Ruby replied with a smile

"That's so cute" Yang laughed causing Ruby to throw a pillow into her face

"Shut up" Ruby hissed "I didn't get to bring my friends here with me, it's weird not knowing anyone other than you guys."

"Well how about Jaune?" Kai pointed out

"Oh yeah, he is gonna be a good friend, I can tell" Ruby said

"There you go 100% increase" Yang cheered

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero" Ruby sighed

"There's no such thing as negative friends" Kai chuckled "We've just made one friend and one enemy" this comment earned a pillow thrown into his own face from Ruby

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better" Yang said as Ruby looked up and saw the girl with a bow reading from the book she had been holding earlier that day.

"That girl" Ruby said

"You know her?" Yang asked

"Not really" Kai replied "she just saw what happened earlier and helped in getting Weiss to shut up"

"Let's go thank her" Yang said pulling Ruby up

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked

"Coming Kai?" Yang asked

"Sure, why not, got nothing else to do" Kai nodded as they walked over to the girl with the bow, she peeked over her book and saw the group walking towards her.

"Hello" Yang announced "I believe you guys know each other"

"Aren't you the girl who almost exploded, and the guy that stood up to Weiss" the girl asked

"Yep" Kai nodded "I'm Kai Eclipse, these are my sisters Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose"

"Blake" she replied without sparing a glance from her book

"I like your bow" Yang said

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your pajamas"

"Okay"

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Ruby tried

"Yes, almost as lovely as this book, which I will continue to read, as soon as you leave." Blake said

"Yeah, this girl is a lost cause" Yang said turning around before Ruby spoke up again

"What's your book about?" Ruby asked

"Huh?" Blake asked surprised "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body"

"Sounds cool" Kai nodded as Yang looked weirded out by the books description

"I love books" Ruby said "Yang and Kai would both read to me when I was younger, stories about heroes who saved the day and helped others"

"You want to live happily ever after?" Blake asked

"I'm hoping we all will"

"That's ambitious for a child" Blake mused "the real world might be more complex than a fairy tail"

"That's why we're here right, to make things better?" Ruby asked with a smile causing Blake to think for a minute as Yang came up and hugged Ruby from behind starting a small tussle between the two.

"Well, sentimental moment is over" Kai commented

"Well it was nice meeting you guys" Blake chuckled as someone familiar came up to the group

"What are you doing, can't you see that people are trying to sleep?" Weiss asked as they recognized each other

"Oh no, not you again!" the group cried out

"Guys, she's right, we should quiet down" Ruby said

"So now your on my side?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow

"There's only one side here, princess" Kai glared "We just don't appreciate people who are supposed to work alongside us acting like they're entitled because of who their parents are."

"Why you little-" Weiss was cut off as Blake blew out her candle and left the Ballroom in darkness

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review, comment or question at your leisure!**


End file.
